This invention relates in general to automatic teller machines (ATM) located in kiosks and, more particularly, to apparatus for permitting access to the machines for repair, replenishment or the like without requiring extensive space adjacent to the kiosk.
Self banking systems, in the form of an ATM housed in a kiosk, are coming into widespread use. While some are located outside bank branches, primarily for use when the bank is closed, others are being provided in stand-alone locations in shopping centers, parking lots, etc. for both walk-up and drive-up use. In many cases, such as when positioned on islands between drive-up lanes or in existing hallways, the kiosk must be very narrow and compact to avoid obstructing adjacent areas or driving lanes when the kiosk is positioned on an island between lanes. In addition, when the ATM requires replenishment of cash or repairs, the ATM must be accessible without obstructing adjacent areas. Also, security of the unit and resistance to break-ins must be provided due to the substantial amounts of cash often enclosed.
Typically, prior ATM kiosks have provided a swinging door arrangement which, when pivoted away from the kiosk, permits entry for repair or replenishment. These doors obstruct the adjacent area and can sometimes be easily pried open. Others use a rotating quarter-cylinder housing for the ATM, such as that described by Hain et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,832. This is wasteful of space within the kiosk and obstructs the adjacent area when opened. Still other kiosks simply provide a back door through which the kiosk can be entered for access to the ATM. These, of course require a great deal of interior volume, which is not available in many locations and leaves the operating panel exposed.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved ATM kiosks and apparatus for permitting full access to the ATM for servicing while assuring maximum security during use, occupying a minimum volume and avoiding obstructing adjacent areas during servicing.